The present invention relates to a pressure or pressure difference measuring instrument having a pot-like housing in which is accommodated at least one electronic circuit component and in whose bottom there is an opening to fasten a device for measuring the pressure or pressure difference.
In one known measuring instrument of this kind (Fuji Electric Publication EJPW 52-6-1 "Whole Aspect of Fuji FC-Series Transmitter", pages 5 and 6) there is screwed into a pot-like housing an electronic circuit part of cylindrical shape, to which the electrical sensor leads are connected by soldering. To this first electronic circuit part can be plugged a second electronic circuit part of similar shape and firmly connected by screws. An indicating instrument can be plugged to this second electronic circuit part. The pot-like housing is closable by a screw cap. Furthermore, the pot-like housing of the known measuring instrument is provided with a lateral attachment to form a receptacle delimited against the interior of the pot-like housing by a pressure-tight wall with electrical leadthroughs. The pressure-tight wall is formed by a pressure-tight plate which covers as a seal an opening to the interior of the pot-like housing and contains the electrical leadthroughs. Accommodated in this receptacle are external terminals of the measuring instrument.